ifheartswereunbreakablefandomcom-20200214-history
Rhiannon Munroe
Rhiannon Casidy Munroe is the twenty year old mother of Blake Munroe . She was born and grew up in Los Angeles, California but after being disowned by her parents, moved in with her aunt and uncle in Forks, Washington. Currently she lives in Seattle. Rhi is an artist and carries her sketch book with her everywhere she goes, she loves photography as well but doesn't do it as often just like how she rarely sings but she's looking into the University of Washington for some sort of an education. You can read her application 'here ' Biography Los Angeles Childhood Born June 10th 1987, Rhi grew up in a particularly loving yet strict household in LA. She was always the sort of indie artist type and it developed along as she grew. Even as a toddler Rhi was almost constantly drawing or finger painting, when she picked up a brush for the first time it sort of just flowed and she quickly learned how to use it. Her parents, noticing this, quickly got her out of her dance classes (what most of her friends had been taking at the time), and instead they enrolled her in extra curricular art. Being an only child, she tended to try and entertain herself when she was younger and had the strangest ideas. When she was five, she thought she'd play hide and seek, successfully getting herself stuck in a dryer from which her parents had to get her out. Another time she fell into her grandmother's pool, nearly drowning and innitiating a horrible fear of water that Rhi carried into adulthood. Starting school was interesting, she was excited at first, but realized quickly that she was a bit different from the other kids who were a little too loud and friendly for her taste. Being fairly quiet, shy and laid back she would sit in her desk and never raise her hand, just listening and learning that way. It helped a great deal on her observation skills but it still took quite a bit of time for her to ever make friends, she did manage to, Rhi was sort of the go-to if you needed advice or someone to do your art homework. Daimh Highschool, Rhi was the 'weird artsy girl'. She went out with a few guys but nothing really ever stuck. When she was sixteen years old, she was at a show with a few friends and noticed a boy maybe a few years younger watching her from across the crowd. Glancing over to him, she hadn't been able to place it but there was something she couldn't get out of her head. The same night, he approached her when she was leaving hte concert, and asked her out. Rhi, being shy as she was, surprised all her friends by saying yes and exchanging numbers. She figured out that his name was Daimh Macmillian, fourteen, two years younger than her. He was going to the same school that she was in the new semester and he was an aspiring mucisian. The pair clicked instantly and Rhi suddenly couldn't imagine her life without him. They spent most of their waking hours together, his parents were nice, his music was incredible and the boy himself was perfect. Somehow he managed to urge Rhi out of her shell and soon they'd been dating for almost two years. The Pregnancy On Daimh's sixteenth birthday, Rhi decided to give him quite the present. They both lost their virginity that night, using protection but unfortunately it broke. Neither of them knew and it was too late when Rhiannon was running to the drug store in a panic to find the pregnancy tests. Realizing what had happened, she was terrified, scared that he would leave her, what her parents would think and everything that any normal girl would worry about in that situation. She met Daimh on a park bench three weeks later to tell him, instantly he claimed he wasn't going to leave her, that he would never leave her. She got up enough confidence to tell her parents but that didn't go so well Physical Appearance Coming soon! Personality and Traits Coming soon! Relationships Daimh MacMillan Blake Munroe Blake is Rhi's two and a half year old son. She's raised him mostly by herself with the help of her ex boyfriend Daimh's parents for the past few years and now entirely on her own that she's moved to Washington. Blake and Rhi have a very close relationship as she's the most familiar parent he knows, she would do anything for him. Jacob Black Jasper Hale Category:Human Category:Female Category:Forks Resident Category:Adult